Zay Escobar (Comic)
Zay Escobar is a webcomic strip series created by Mr.Zaya, BlurayOriginals, ZexalSlash and Boombomb. It follows the ever growing world/adventures of Zay Escobar, Shabba Clay and Vic Shiggy Characters Zay Escobar Main Article: ''Zay Escobar (Comic) '''First Appearance: Sonic Lost World Deadly Six Edition DX' One of the three main protagonists of the series. His name is derived from series creator Mr.Zaya's as well as Kid Escobar (Nas).Well feared after popping a cap in Mauii's face and getting off scott free, no one truly tries to mess with Zay whether it will be be in sheer respect or sheer fear. He has a tendency to have a bad temper at times. He has currently killed three characters off (Mauii, Terry and Keshuna in order). Shabba Clay First Appearance: Z A Y E S C O B A R 2 0 1 3 One of the three main protagonists of the series. Described as the best friend who you hate for being cooler than you. Name derived from Shabba Ranks and Clay Matthews. Vic Shiggy First Appearance: Z A Y E S C O B A R 2 0 1 3 The most grounded of the main trio (also considered the most goofy/wimpy). Whether he likes it or not he's normally dragged along for the ride, forced to join Zay and Shabba on their exploits. His name is derived from Vic Mignogna and Shigeru Miyamoto's. Initially, Vic was known as "Big ass Bluray". Crispy McChicken Crispy McChicken, whose real name is Jaire, is a comrade and fellow classmate of the group, Crispy is a sports fanatic, even more-so than Shabba and Zay. Ironically, unlike Vic, Crispy isn't always caught up in the shenanigans Shabba and Zay get into. he often wears a knicks jacket, as like Zay, his favorite basketball team is the New York Knicks. As of November 2013, Crispy is the only major character and thus the most prominent of the non-Escogang characters. John Velazquez John Velazquez, whose street name is Amaru, is a good friend of Zay, and is down with the group. Lester is a sport fanatic, like most, but isn't into football, or basketball, as much as he is boxing, or UFC. Lester is always in for screwing around with the gang. He often wears a light navy blue jacket, and a Tap-Out shirt under. His name is derived from John Danks of the Chicago White Sox, and Cain Velazquez, UFC's Heavyweight Champion, as well as his "street name." being this user's favorite rapper'smiddle name. Episodes 1: Sonic Lost World Deadly Six Edition DX First Uploaded: November 17, 2013 (Drawn by Mr.Zaya) The series premiere! It was inspired by when BlurayOriginals and Sonicstar3000 were arguing on which is better; getting the game first, or getting the complete game first? sega would do this ~ BlurayOriginals 2: Mauii Gets Mutilated First Uploaded: November 17, 2013 (Drawn by Mr.Zaya) Alternatively known as "Zay Escobar vs. Mauii". Fun fact, originally it was only the first two panels of this comic until Boombomb decide to kindly lend his idea on the final four panels. I think it's much better with it. ~ BlurayOriginals 3: The Packers Get Packed On First Uploaded: November 17, 2013 (Drawn by Mr.Zaya) Don't worry Zay. Holly is just feeling a bit GREEN over the Packers. i'll go die now ~ BlurayOriginals 4: Z A Y E S C O B A R 2 0 1 3 First Uploaded: November 17, 2013 (Drawn By Mr.Zaya; Vic Drawn By BlurayOriginals) Injokes galore! Injokes that such injokes that only 2/4 of the creators get it! ha fml ~ BlurayOriginals 5: Where the Hood At? First Uploaded: November 17, 2013 (Drawn by Mr.Zaya) Introducing Jaire! He's Zay's good friend. Needless to say this is probably as friendly as it's going to get. ~ BlurayOriginals 6: Zay's Kill Count #3 First Uploaded: November 17, 2013 (Drawn by Mr.Zaya) Another one bites the dust! This time it's Keshuna whose fatality was caused by none other than Zay. It's safe to say only the bravest of warriors would want to challenge Zay! ~ BlurayOriginals 7: Oh My God They Killed Vic Shiggy! First Uploaded: November 18, 2013 (Drawn by Mr.Zaya) urgh i gawt memed on RETCON RAYGUN (destroys comic) butthurt at it's finest ~ BlurayOriginals 8: Zay Is Back! First Uploaded: November 18, 2013 (Drawn by BlurayOriginals) My first Zay Escobar comic! I've been working on it since episode 4. It got good reception from Zex and Zay, so I think it turned out pretty well. ~ BlurayOriginals 9: Hi Hi Bye First Uploaded: November 18, 2013 (Drawn By Mr.Zaya) In this Shakespearean comic we learn a lesson on life. Hi's can quickly become byes if we aren't careful and that life is slowly ending. Make the most of it while you aren't 6 feet under. wtf is this i was expecting the fap joke comic come on zay ~ BlurayOriginals 10: Packers Get Packed On First Uploaded: November 19, 2013 (Drawn by Mr.Zaya) Don't meme on Zay's favs or get murdered. No matter your alignment. unless the comic is actually canon but still jfc. thanks sports ~ BlurayOriginals 11: Polly lup Category:Bluray's Continuity